(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg support, and in particular, to leg support for furniture which can be assembled and dissembled easily.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional steel tubular seat comprising a leg support 10 and a seat pad 20, and the leg support 10 is a bottom face of a securing plate 11 welded with four outwardly extended elongated rod 15 and the leg support 10 is locked from the bottom to the top by screw bolt 12 to the seat pad 20.
The drawbacks of the conventional leg support are that:
1. The leg supports cannot be dissembled and therefore, it is not convenient in packaging and shipping.
2. Welding process and electroplating to the leg support are not convenient and the cost of the leg support is thus increased.
3. The leg support cannot be formed by DIY (do-it-yourself).
4. The leg support 10 will produce a torque force when a load is applied to the support. Therefore, the stress of the load will concentrate on the welded region, and therefore, the welded region is easily broken.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved leg support for furniture which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a leg support for furniture having a base body and a plurality of rods, characterized in that the base body is provided with a plate body having a top face for locking to the furniture, the bottom face of the plate body is provided with a plurality of sleeves for mounting with the rods such that the sleeves and the rods are formed into a structure having a strong resistance to torque; the top end of the rod is provided with a screw hole such that the rod can be urged to the sleeve by means of the upward pull of an urging bolt, thereby the leg support which can be easily assembled and dissembled is obtained.
Yet a further object of the present invention to provide a leg support for furniture having a base body and a plurality of rods, wherein the plate body of the seat body is formed into a row of through holes for mounting to the furniture from bottom to the top thereof with bolts
A further object of the present invention to provide a leg support for furniture having a base body and a plurality of rods wherein the furniture is a chair seat or a table top.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.